


Pope Dougal

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Father Ted
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: <a href="http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html?thread=2243167#cmt2243167">
Father Ted, Dougal McGuire, pope</a><br/>[slight edits made before posting here]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pope Dougal

He's not sure how it happened – some very odd freak accidents happened to a lot of Cardinals, then there was a last minute trip to Rome and then he was locked up in some old palace and missing his favourite TV shows, and people kept sneaking him money and telling him things in low voices and waggling their eyebrows, and some people died, and there was some sort of voting which was a bit like a reality show but there was less eating of disgusting things, and it was all terribly confusing.

Next thing Dougal knew he was dressed in white and now he's riding around in something called the Popemobile, and it's a bit like that time he was Bo Peep on the annual spring float on Craggy Island and that sheep peed on his foot, except here there aren't any sheep and it's mad because people are screaming at him and cheering like he's some sort of football star!

At last he turns to the man who's been calling "Your Holiness" for several minutes and says, "Oh, right you are, you mean me," and grins, unable to understand why the poor man looks so pained.


End file.
